The present invention relates generally to multi-platform and multi-tenant computing environments and more particularly to resource management in those environments.
In multi-platform and multi-tenant computing environments, resource management is important to efficient use of the computing resources provided by those environments. Developers and users of multi-platform and multi-tenant computing environments continue to incur costs arising out of managing resources associated with multiple clients and residing on multiple computing platforms.